


非典型ABO-漫漫长夜

by GulangX



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulangX/pseuds/GulangX





	非典型ABO-漫漫长夜

李东海接到电话的时候刚刚把手机从包的最底部翻出来，按下接听键还没开口，就听见对面传来压抑着的喘息。他心里一个咯噔，操，不会吧，他妈的李赫宰发情期到了？！他连忙把包甩到副驾驶上，用肩膀夹住手机，飞快地打着火踩下油门。

耳边的喘息声越来越重，压抑不住的溢出几丝哭腔。

“海…海海…快回来……我好难受…” 

李东海心里着急，脚下用力踩着油门，卡在超速的边缘灵活的在高速上超车，又分出一丝注意力安慰他的Alpha。

“赫宰你等等我，我马上就到！你再忍忍。”

“不要…挂电话，我听着你的声音…会好一点…”

“好好好不挂，我不挂，你去拿我的衣服再忍忍。”  
李东海轻声哄着李赫宰，透过电波的处理都能听出李赫宰此时此刻是多么的难熬，发情期的Alpha是无法离开他们的Omega的，不仅极度缺乏安全感，而且会无法控制自己想要交配的强烈欲望。

“操！”

李东海狠狠的拍了下方向盘，他妈的红灯他等不起，李东海左右看了看，咬咬牙重重地踩下了油门。

大不了罚款让李赫宰去交，反正我是为了他闯红灯。

李东海就这样说服了自己。

 

 

李赫宰结束工作的时候就觉得自己不太对劲。平时闻不见的各种气味在此时异常清晰，不同Omega的味道变成一柄柄利剑击穿他的身躯，扰乱着他的神经和清明。他强撑着开车回到了家，颤抖着双手用钥匙打开门，踉踉跄跄的扑倒在自己跟李东海的双人大床上，狠狠的吸着鼻子汲取着李东海特有的清新的肉桂柠檬味。

不够，完全不够，我要更多。

李赫宰站起身，打开衣柜，疯狂的刨出李东海的衣服，然后堆在床上围成一个中间凹陷的圆形，他把自己蜷成一团，躺在上面，把脸深深的埋在衣服堆里。

筑巢。

这种行为足以可见李赫宰，这个处在发情期的Alpha此时有多么缺乏安全感。这种特征刚好与他们平时相反。越是强大的Alpha，在发情期时反差会越强烈，他们极度需要自己的Omega在自己身边陪伴，来纾解他们硬挺的欲望。

 

 

李东海刚进屋们就被浓烈的海盐薄荷熏了个跟头，他感觉自己仿佛在海边的薄荷林里。他放下包脱了外套，穿着内搭的酒红衬衫推开卧室门。李赫宰映入他眼中的一瞬间，心疼即刻充满了他的大脑。

李东海走上前想弯下腰抱抱李赫宰，却不料早已嗅到猎物味道的捕猎者一把抓住他的手，用力往自己的方向一带，李东海失去重心向李赫宰的方向倒去，，将自己的专属物狠狠的压在自己身下。

李赫宰把自己的鼻尖埋在李东海颈侧，深深的呼吸了几口，心中多了几分安全感。

李东海感受到有什么鼓鼓的东西顶着他的大腿，他了然的眨眨眼，伸手顺着李赫宰敞开的衬衫向下摸去，技巧性的拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤摸上那蛰伏的巨物。

“…唔……海海你摸摸它，我好难受…”

李赫宰挺动着腰用自己的性器摩擦着李东海的手心，手上着急忙慌的扯开李东海的丝绸衬衫，崩掉了好几颗珍珠扣子。他俯下身伸出舌头舔弄着李东海胸前浅棕色的乳头，粗糙的舌苔不停的打圈，不时的还轻轻咬住扯弄着。

李东海张着嘴轻喘，向上挺起胸把自己敏感的乳头更深的送进李赫宰口中，手下摩挲着李赫宰的内裤边，勾起又弹回去，发出“啪”的声音。

李东海听到李赫宰难耐的哼了一声，露出了个笑容。他把手伸进李赫宰的内裤，修长的手指绕着浓密的耻毛打着转，然后接着往下，揉捏着他一手都兜不过来的囊袋，像转核桃一样转着李赫宰的两只睾丸。李赫宰有点撑不住了，抬起头几下把自己的衬衫甩到地上，赤裸着上半身，双手撑在李东海耳旁，居高临下的看着他。

“海海…脱衣服，帮哥哥也脱掉，哥哥忍不住了…”

海盐薄荷气势凶猛的迎面朝李东海压下来，却在接近他的一瞬间消失的无影无踪。

 

几滴晶莹的液体滴到了李东海赤裸的胸膛上，顺着他形状姣好的胸肌滑进了柔软的巢中。李东海万万没想到有朝一日自己能把自己的Alpha逗得金豆子啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，他有点惊讶又有点好笑的看着李赫宰抽抽噎噎的压在他身上，软的不行语气和身下顶着他的硬物仿佛不应该出现在同一个人身上。

李赫宰抽抽搭搭的吸着鼻子，鼻头跟他的嘴唇一样红红的，大眼睛里全是眼泪，不要钱似的往下掉。可他的手完全不像脸看起来那么可怜，李东海在自己Alpha浓烈的气息下本就湿的一塌糊涂，怎又能耐得住这个流氓的手在他最敏感的胸上又揉又捏，更过分的是李赫宰不知道什么时候已经把李东海剥的一干二净，也不知道什么时候二人已经是赤裸相对。李赫宰叼着李东海的耳垂，轻轻研磨着，他把舌头伸进李东海的耳朵里搅动，模仿着性交的动作进进出出。

 

李东海被他这行径搞的满面通红，抬了抬胳膊，突然发力一滚，二人体位瞬间颠倒。

李东海骑在李赫宰身上，他脆弱的会阴处被滚烫坚硬的物什抵着，超强的存在感让李东海头皮都开始发麻。

他后穴流淌出的淫液把李赫宰的下身浸淫的发亮，李东海看着李赫宰哭的通红的双眼，咬了咬牙，双腿使力撑起身子，他撸动着对方过粗过长的性器，光是想象着一会儿这东西会带给他天堂般的极乐，李东海就浑身发红激动的不行。他换了个姿势，双腿打开跪在李赫宰身上，手中扶着粗硕坚硬的阴茎对准自己已经开开合合迫不及待的后穴，一点一点的吞吃进去。

李赫宰透过眼泪盯着自己与李东海交合的位置，李东海手小，自己完全勃起的阴茎他一只手只能堪堪握住一半，色彩与大小的强烈冲击让李赫宰瞬间失了神智，他狠狠向上一挺腰，随着“噗嗤”一声性器与淫液的交融声还有李东海急促的一声淫叫，他的阴茎全根没入。温暖娇嫩的后穴将李赫宰所剩无几的理智彻底抹去，他伸出双手紧紧的扣住李东海的细腰，快速的向上挺动着腰身，啪啪的肉体碰撞的声音，咕叽咕叽的水声清晰地响了起来。

虽然已经做过很多次，但是每次李东海都难以想象，自己的淫穴居然可以毫无阻碍地吃下男人如此壮硕的性器。李东海被快速的抽插插的双眼翻白，失神的张着嘴看着身下不断插入拔出的紫红色阴茎。他觉得自己后穴那湿红的嫩肉抽搐着打开着花瓣，像是绽开的多肉，饥渴地想吞下更多，他想要更重更深的插入。他的后穴伴随着性交不断地流下渴望的涎水，像一张拥有灵活小舌的小嘴，对李赫宰的物什又是吸吮又是舔吻，热情高昂地服侍着把肉洞插得猩红的阴茎。

 

李东海的腰被插的酸软，他微阖着眼无力的倒在李赫宰身上，身下的人仿佛机器一般，不知疲倦的捣着他的肉穴。

李赫宰的速度突然加快，李东海惊呼一声，快感从尾椎骨出发像过电一般快速的传达到大脑皮层，他的穴肉湿红炽热，像活物般津津有味的吸食着男人的性器，急切地想要从肉菇顶端的孔眼中吸出浓稠的温热奶油。李东海的阴茎翘的老高，顶端不受控制的溢出点点白色的液体，后穴口处的淫液早已被快速的抽插打成了细密的白色泡沫，被操的通红的花口还恬不知耻的在吸着紫红的性器。

“…哥…哥哥，要到了…我要射了…” 李东海呢喃着，双手胡乱的在空中挥着，李赫宰一言不发，固定着他腰肢的双手伸出来，一只抓住他的手十指相扣，另一只手空出来握住了李东海的阴茎，并且极其恶劣的用大拇指堵住了上面的马眼。

“海海…等哥哥一起…” 李赫宰抽插的速度越来越快，那根炙热的性器在他身体里不断的开垦探索，插软了他的肉穴，寻着了他的腔口。

就是这里了。李赫宰抵着那个细细的腔口，用力一挺腰把自己送进了李东海的生殖腔。李东海感觉自己被他插穿了，生殖腔那么敏感的地方被硬物插入，同时逐渐成结，向里面灌满浓浓的精液。

射精持续了很久，身下的哭红眼睛的流氓扶着李东海的腰把阴茎从后穴中抽出来，腔内被灌满白浆的李东海在他拔出阴茎时又一次擦过腔口产生的快感抽搐了一下。依然硬挺的性器拔出来，却没有任何精液被吐出来。腔口合上了，大量的浓稠精液被锁在李东海的肚子里，从外面看他像是怀胎几月的孕夫，轻轻晃一晃甚至还能听到水声。

 

李东海无力的侧躺在床上，小口小口的喘着气，闭着的眼角全是晶莹的泪痕。他感觉身边的人好像起身离开了床，李东海心道，这次应该就结束了吧，他抱着可以好好休息一下的心思轻轻睁了睁眼，却发现李赫宰跪坐在床尾，那么大只的精壮男人缩成一团，像一只可怜的哈士奇，翘着还硬邦邦的阴茎在那里抹眼泪。

李东海深吸一口气用力撑起酸软无力的身体，“怎么了啊你？怎么这次哭的这么厉害，我不是在这里吗？”

李赫宰不停地吸着鼻子，眼泪仿佛不要钱的珠子噼里啪啦的往下掉，他打着哭嗝一抽一抽的，“我…我…嗝…我还是很难受…你今后不要离开我那么久好不好…嗝…我很害怕…”

李东海无奈，叹了口气，像哄孩子一样对自己大只又可怜的Alpha伸出双手，“来抱抱。”

李赫宰瞬间像一只巨大的金毛一样扑了上去，一口咬住李东海颈侧的软肉，二人一起倒在柔软的床垫上。

 

像是有预感般的，李东海的“不要”还卡在喉咙里，他就感觉到那个熟悉的硬物又顺着淫水的润滑滑进了他的身体里。

高潮过后的身体自然是无比敏感的，被填满的人与泡在软玉温香中的人同时发出了一声满足的呻吟。

李东海舒服的闭上了眼睛，可体内的那个暴徒却坏心眼碾磨着略微红肿的肉道，一只骨节分明的手精准地再次握住他的阴茎，灵活的把一根不知道什么时候出现的丝带绕着他阴茎根部缠了好几圈，最后在靠近龟头的位置恶趣味的打了个蝴蝶结。李东海倒吸一口冷气，差点叫出声来，他略带警告意味的瞪了李赫宰一眼，却又被李赫宰啪嗒啪嗒掉出来的眼泪击败，瞬间心软。

可这一时的心软却苦了李东海自己。又一次被抽插的高潮的身体敏感的不可思议，抽搐着承受着来自Alpha的精液灌溉，但这次李赫宰并不打算乖乖成结。他挺动着坚韧的腰身操开了李东海的生殖腔，之前留在里面的白浊随着不断的进出动作流出来，失禁般的错觉让李东海崩溃的哭了。

“不…不要了…” 

他软软的支支吾吾的拒绝着，但是身体却软得像一滩水，只能瘫在被自己的液体濡湿的床单上，双腿无力的挂在李赫宰的臂弯里，潮热的肉穴彰显出主人的口是心非，欣喜地发出咕叽咕叽的滋滋声，被操的松软大开的穴口通红着充血的嘴唇吮吸着雄壮滚烫的阴茎，浓浊的白汁和淫液顺着晶莹的大腿消失在床第间。

李东海不自觉地双眼微翻，明显有点红肿的穴口又痛又爽，他向后缩着身体徒劳地企图抵挡着那持续不断的占有奸淫他的可怖性器，却被李赫宰一把拖回来用皮带捆住双手死死的压在头顶，双腿被分的更开，挂在李赫宰肩头。李东海整个人几乎被折叠起来，他的大腿压着他的胸口，屁股悬空了一半，李赫宰把他牢牢的扣在身下大开大合的干。

随着生殖腔被持续地碾压，没过几分钟被干的泪眼朦胧的李东海沙哑着嗓子低叫，马眼前端溢出了点滴透明的液体。

李赫宰很清楚身下的人已经几近极限，他不为所动的持续着进出的动作，他也很难受，发情期中的Alpha的欲望如果不完全得到纾解，他们甚至会失去理智变成日天日地的大型危险泰迪。

“…宝宝…对不起，就最后一点了，对不起你再忍忍…”

李赫宰眼泪比李东海还多，他脸上充满着情欲和愧疚，嘴里吐出来的话让人觉得他受尽了委屈，好不可怜。可是这个可怜人用自己硕大坚硬的玩意儿把李东海插的几乎失去意识，李东海每被抽插一次就会流出几滴生理性的眼泪，从旁观者视角看去，根本就说不好到底谁更可怜一些。

李东海几乎要升往极乐世界，他被李赫宰翻过来摆弄成跪趴的姿势，脸贴着床垫，蜜桃般的肉臀颤抖着高高的挺起，露出鲜红肿胀的花心。李赫宰像骑着自己专属的马儿，他一手拉着李东海背在背后被捆的结实的双手，一手用力的拍打着他高高翘起的臀尖，像波浪般随着巴掌变成桃红色的肉臀几乎冲破了李赫宰的理智，他狠狠的向前顶弄，不停的撞开李东海的生殖腔，跳动的青色淫筋遍布的肉茎重重顶入嫩巢又毫不留恋的抽出，带出一丝丝不舍得肥美蚌肉。

李东海此时此刻觉得自己已经被干成了两半。他肿胀的发痛的乳头随着顶弄一前一后的摩擦着有些粗糙的床单，被刮破嫩皮，浮着些许血丝。但是这小小的疼痛极大的刺激了李东海的快感，他整个人仿佛被托在了云层之上，轻飘飘的毫无实感，唯有插入抽出生殖腔的快感能提供给他一些自己还在活着的事实证据。

“啊……啊…” 李东海突然疯狂扭动起来，被绑住的双手使他无法通过撸动同样被绑住的阴茎获得快感，他只能完全通过后穴得到极乐。但这快乐远超出他的想象。

李赫宰的恶劣程度也远超出他的想象。他在李东海马上高潮之际拔了出来，把李东海翻了过来，捏开他的嘴巴把自己的玩意儿塞进他嘴里，李东海无意识的吮吸起口中的巨物，艳红灵活的小舌反复扫过马眼和冠头，腥咸的涩液充斥着口腔，壮硕的阴茎插入了不到一半就完全塞满了李东海不大的嘴，龟头毫不留情的抵到他的喉口，柔软的触感和爱人尽心的抚弄让李赫宰很快就缴了械，大量的阴精射进李东海的口中，呛得他咳出了几滴溅在自己的脸上，口中的咕咚一声吞下了肚，嘴角溢出的浊液透着无比淫靡色情的气息。

李赫宰爽了，李东海可还没有。

他抬起酸胀的腿精准的踩在了李赫宰脸上，李赫宰瞬间了然挪过去抱住李东海，伸手解开他手上的皮带和阴茎上缠绕的丝带，而后张嘴含住了李东海秀气的阴茎。李赫宰熟捻的吮吸起来，一手把玩着他的囊袋，另一只手绕着他的两个乳头打转。本就濒临高潮的李东海又找回了身处云端的感觉，没多久就射了出来，李赫宰也如法炮制毫不犹豫的把精液吞下去，伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，扯开一个笑容。

李赫宰上前稳稳的抱起李东海，朝着浴室走去。

“宝贝辛苦了，但是今夜还长着呢……”


End file.
